The present invention relates to an improvement in the stopper portion of a fishing hook for tying the fishing line.
The conventional fishing hook is usually of the type wherein a pressing process has been applied to flatten the top of the fishing hook for providing the stopper portion for tying the fishing hook. This kind of the tying portion of the fishing line intends to avoid slipping off of the fishing line from the hook. FIGS. 1 and 2 show the state of fixture of the fishing line to the hook. That is, the fixture of the fishing line 5 wound around the stem 9 of the hook 7 is sustained at the lower end part of tying portion 6. Since the tying portion 6 of the hook 7 is made flattened in this type of hook, the connection of the fishing line 5 with the hook 7 is sustained at two points a, a as shown in FIG. 2, and has a risk of being cut off when a sudden strong pull downward from the hook is made, which is its drawback. Especially when the main body of the hook is small, the lower tying part of the hook is sharpened like a blade. Moreover, the fishing line used to such a small hook is so extremely fine that its risk of being broken is commensurately great.
In order to remove such drawback, there is a kind of hook, as shown in FIG. 3, wherein a round-shaped head plate portion 8 is formed and a notch 10 is provided at a part of said head portion 8, making said part flush with the stem of the hook. When the fishing line 5 is wound around the stem 9, the fishing line 5 is sustained by the round plate portion as a whole. As shown in FIG. 4, in the state of the fishing line 5 being tied to this kind of hook, the clearances b, b take place between the the part of the fishing line 5 which is inserted into the notch along the stem 9 and the fishing line wound around it, which causes the hook 7 to slip off from the fishing line 5. Moreover, there is a danger of cutting off the fishing line 5 by the contact of the fishing line 5 at the upper tip of its winding part with the angular corner of the notch 10.